


Daddy's Boy

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kuroko, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face Sitting, M/M, Morning Sex, Out of Character, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Reversed Cowgirl Position, Top Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ku—Kurokocchi?" he gasps as Kuroko takes him back into his mouth, swirls his tongue around the swollen head and sucks off the pre-cum running out of the slit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** "I read your fic 'Sonnet 137' and i love your writing style so much. also jealous kise is so attractive. I hope one day you will write daddykink kikuro. it absolutely would be nice. (っ´∀｀)っ"
> 
> Thank you and have fun!
> 
> **Please send your prompts from now on to the link below. If you keep sending them to my main url "just because the wskprompts ask box is closed", then it might happen that I'll be so mean and simply delete your prompt (the box is closed for a reason, dudes).**

Kise wakes up to a slurping sound, to a warm feeling around his crotch and a weight on his legs.

It starts off weak, just a ticklish feeling, a few licks before warmth envelopes him and takes him inside, and Kise awakes with a groan, rubs his sleepy eyes and stares at the ceiling above him.

He hears another slurp sound and bends his neck, looks in front of him before his eyes widen.

"Ku—Kurokocchi?" he gasps as Kuroko takes him back into his mouth, swirls his tongue around the swollen head and sucks off the pre-cum running out of the slit.

His cock is already nicely hard, jerking in Kuroko's grip like an earthquake as he strokes with his hand along the shaft while his mouth takes care of the head.

"Kurokocchi...?" Kiss asks again, this time his voice more hesitant and shaky as Kuroko keeps pulling him in, keeps sucking him dry until more pre-cum oozes out again and he sucks those droplets off as well.

"Daddy was hard, so I wanted to help out," the boy murmurs before taking Kise's cock back in again.

He begins moving his head in earnest, thrusts up and down and envelopes the shaft in warmth over and over again.

Kise doesn't protest, simply lets his head fall back onto the pillow again and pushes his fingers through Kuroko's hair, guides the boy's movement as he helps him push, helps him take care of his throbbing cock.

"And you wanted to make Daddy all nice and wet, didn't you?" Kise asks smiling, eyes closed and a blissful sigh escaping his lips. "What a good boy..."

Kuroko hums in approval and then pulls off, licks the soft and big balls clean from the drool that has run down Kise's shaft and sucks them inside before taking care of the puffy tip again.

"But you know that your mouth won't be enough, right, baby?" Kiss asks and braces himself on his elbows, giving him a perfect view of Kuroko's flushed face and his swollen lips. "Turn around, show daddy your beautiful ass."

Kuroko pulls off his pants, penis already erect and pressing on his belly as he climbs over Kise and presents him his bottom, ring pink and twitching, inviting Kise to finally enter him.

He pulls Kuroko closer that he's practically sitting on his face and straddling him, then takes a first lick of the boy's asshole, feels it clamp down around the tip of his tongue as he nudges inside and groans.

"Delicious babyhole, daddy loves it," Kise sighs and then pushes inside, licks around the walls and feels it flutter with every press of his tongue, feels the rim tighten around his flesh and trap him inside.

Kuroko gasps and holds on to his shirt, hips shivering with each lick to his insides.

"Daddy's tongue— More of it please—" the boy mewls and presses down on Kise's face, almost choking him. He reaches for his little, pink nipples and then begins to rub them himself, giving him more stimulation.

But Kise doesn't mind, instead has the opportunity to lick even deeper into his boy and fill him with his daddy-tongue, wet the flesh around him and eat him out, make the rim all loose.

It tastes sweet to him, the soft walls clamping down on him like a warm jacket, and he increases his speed, thrusts his tongue in and out until Kuroko is practically humping his face and begging and screaming for more.

"You want daddy's cock, baby? Want it inside you, fill you up good?" Kise asks and pulls out, slowly pushing Kuroko off his face.

The boy makes strangled noises and gasps in approval, wants to feel filled and full as he pushes off Kise.

"Then sit on my lap with your cute butt facing me, okay, baby?" Kise says, still lying on his back and watching eagerly how his little boy is mounting him, legs shaking and mewls needy as Kuroko lowers his hips, feels the tip of his daddy's cock nudge his small hole.

"Daddy—" the boy moans as he sits down, buries Kise's cock deep inside him and envelopes him in the heat the male will never get enough of.

Kise groans, grabs Kuroko's hips forcefully and makes him stay where he is, doesn't want the boy to move yet.

It's too heavenly and blissful the feeling of being sheeted like this, almost unbearable.

As the blond looses his grip, Kuroko takes that as is cue to move. He grasps Kise's legs for support and raises his bottom, feels the cock leisurely slide out to the tip before he pushes down again.

His walls are clamping around, want Kise to stay and keep him filled, and Kuroko mewls, the feeling of his daddy inside him definitely the best he's ever had.

"Daddy's cock is— Oh God—" His pace is slow at first, legs shaking as he thrusts up and down, but Kise doesn't mind, the view in front of him so perfect; how his boy is moving his hips up and down, his cheeks jiggling with the movement and own cock disappearing in that tight hole over and over again before it appears again.

He sighs, reaches for Kuroko's ass cheeks and starts to massage them soothingly, wants to tell Kuroko that he's doing such a good job.

"You're doing great, baby, beautiful ass, loves me so much," Kise breathes, eyes shining in lust and small smile on his face. "Perfect fuckhole."

Kuroko nods, mewls upon hearing the praise, loves hearing his daddy's words directed at him in this deep and controlled voice.

He sits back down, feels Kise's cock twitch eagerly inside him, rub along his walls and fill the space there, wishes they could always be like this, could always be filled and touched by his daddy in such an intimate way.

"Your little boy loves it, loves being filled by Daddy's cock, want it inside me so, so much—" the boy mewls, his hips now moving a tad faster, wants to bury Kise's cock inside his ass over and over again.

"Feels so amazing inside you, baby, sweet hole clamping down on me so eagerly," Kise sighs and dances with his finger along the rim of Kuroko's asshole, feels it twitch and mouth cravingly along his shaft.

It's sucking him in, wants it to rub his milk along the walls until it's all white in there, fully covered by Kise's juice.

"Daddy, can I come? Please let me come, I was a good boy—" Kuroko begs as his hips begin to stutter, flesh begins to clench down around Kise's cock while the boy's own shakes in anticipation, wants to finally empty itself on the sheets.

Kise then sits up, pushes himself onto his arms and grabs the underside of Kuroko's knees before pulling the boy up, now completely defenseless with his legs hanging in the air.

"Don't worry, baby," the blond shushes as Kuroko gasps in surprise. "Gonna make you all good now, fill up your little fuckhole like you wanted to, okay?"

Kuroko nods as his body goes limp and Kise begins to guide him, pushes the boy back onto his cock and coats himself deep.

His thrusts are now more precise and stronger, rougher as he starts to pound into the boy's hole followed by gasps and mewls from the both of them.

"Do you feel good, baby, daddy's cock inside you? Fuck, what a beautiful cunt, almost crushing me, loves me so much—" Kise groans, feels himself being embraced by the fleshy walls repeatedly, squeezed and choked lovingly.

He loves it, loves that his little boy is always so eager for him, taking him inside so deep without protesting, instead screams and begs for more, wants more of his Daddy's cock.

Kuroko is always so hungry, latches onto his cock as soon as they're alone and guides it into one of his pretty holes. "Big cock— Daddy's cock, so perfect, fills me up, want more— Daddy—"

Kise feels it tightening around him as Kuroko's mewls begin to stutter, knows the boy is close and feels himself coming soon as well.

"Together, baby, let's come together, okay? Wanna fill you up while you milk yourself, while it's all tight and hot inside you—"

Kuroko nods, only helpless mewls leaving his mouth as his daddy is taking him, each thrust rougher than the last one as Kise pounds into his boy and fills him up again, fucks into the tight walls that love him so much.

"Now take Daddy's milk, my perfect, little boy, swallow it for me," Kise breathes into Kuroko's ear before giving three last, rough thrusts, pushing as far as possible as his balls slap against Kuroko's ass and both come in a sigh.

The boy comes more in a strangled gasps as his little cock shoots out webs of cum,covering the sheets in front of him.

He tightens around Kise's cock, making it almost impossible to move, but exactly that is so perfect as Kise's being held so close and tight by these sweet walls, empties himself inside just like he promised, shoots his load into Kuroko's belly and hopes, it stays there for the rest of the day.

At least he'll make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
>  **PS:** Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
